Fake
by delicate caramel
Summary: Fake: it's the new trend, and everybody seems to be in style. Kagome finds her longterm boyfriend Inuyasha and twin sister Kikyou together, nude, in bed. 'When angels deserve to die, I can be with you again..' InuKag ONESHOT, not continuing.


**AN:** Hello there, I'm new- my name's hillary :D. My story's probably not as good as all the other ones, and also keep in mind I'm only 13 o.o; I don't know if it's very wise to start out with a bittersweet romance one shot, but oh well. Popped in my mind, couldn't get it out, deal with it. Don't kill me at the end. :D Bittersweet Inuyasha/Kagome.  
Note: It starts out sort of weird/boring, I know… but give it a chance X.x;  
**Rated M for language… and mentioning nudity? Don't know if that counts, but oh well. I mention nudity. X:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.**

**x x x x**

**Fake**

**ONE-SHOT**

The bells on the door chimed as she exited, hearing a shout of "Thank you!" coming from inside. She inhaled the fresh air, cup of newly-made coffee in hand, and then exhaled with a sigh sounding of pleasure. Her black, almost blue, hair flowed only slightly in the small breeze as she depended on the warm cup to heat up her bare hands.

Taking a whiff of her coffee, she sighed in contentment once more. "Nothing like a cup of warm Starbucks coffee on an early November morning…" she murmured as she took a sip of her refreshment, happiness immediately shooting through her veins.

Her sparkling blue eyes noticed her surroundings, realizing she was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk sipping on her coffee. She tried to find the warmth her white hoodie was _supposed _to provide her, finding no more. She glanced down at her black blue skinny jeans, and her old, _very old _checkered Vans.

'_Should've worn something warmer,_' she sighed, but kept walking aimlessly on the sidewalks and simply smiling at the people staring at her.

"Kagome!" she heard someone call out her name, and turned around. It was her long time friend since high school, freshman year; Sango.

Sango waved and grinned, noticing what Kagome was wearing. "I like the black heart on your sleeve…" she poked at it. "And why are you wearing your hood?" she said, pulling it down. Kagome only pulled it back up onto her head.

"It's cold."

The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Should've worn something warmer."

"You're the one wearing a tying your hair up in a fucking pony tail in this cold weather… I swear, I'm turning into an icicle," Kagome took one hand and rubbed her arms.

Sango shrugged. "Don't feel a thing," she said, walking beside her friend with a bit of a bounce in her steps.

"Where are you heading?" Kagome asked finally, breaking the silence hovering over them. She had the feeling today was going to a bad, _bad_ day… There was _never_ silence; and she meant _never_, when she was with Sango.

"Oh, I was heading to the book store to see if any new, interesting looking ones came in," Sango chirped, surprisingly being quite the bookworm.

They reached the Matsuura book store, where Sango waved and said goodbye to Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved back in response, watching her best friend enter the book store with glee.

She glanced at the watch she threw on instinctively this morning on her wrist, and found it was nine in the morning. "Wouldn't hurt to check on Inuyasha now, would it…?"

**x x x x**

Kagome tried to calm her breathing, having walked all the way to Inuyasha's apartment complex, and climbing up five stories of stairs after finding out the elevators were out of order.

She threw her empty Starbucks cup into the trash can placed randomly next to the walls, and walked over to Inuyasha's apartment door… apartment number 108: coincidentally their anniversary (January 08). She smiled as she took out the spare keys that Inuyasha had given her, and thought back of when they got together… almost five years ago, in her sophomore year of high school, and his junior.

"Inuyasha…?" she called out quietly, slightly bothered that it was so muted in his apartment. "Inuyasha…" she called out again, just as quiet, walking slowly over to his room. '_Maybe he's still sleeping_.'

She creaked open his door, just in case he _was _sleeping. But what she saw instead made her eyes go wide and push the door completely open, staring at what lay in front of her.

Inuyasha… her boyfriend, her first love, her _last_ love, her _true_ love, her _one and only_… the one she could always trust, or so she thought… entangled in with another woman, _both nude_, rather sensually on his bed sheets, sleeping soundly.

Her fists clenched as she realized the naked woman in the bed, the one with _her_ Inuyasha… was her twin sister, Kikyou.

The emotion of betrayal and hurt swirled feverishly in her sapphire orbs, the familiar pricking feeling behind them came, as it did many times in earlier years. '_How could you…_' she whispered desperately in her mind, tears finally falling as her knees gave out and she fell with a 'thump' onto the floor.

Inuyasha, being half demon, had sensitive enough ears to pick up the sound and awaken him. He ignored the tugging feeling in his heart he immediately felt, turning to where the sound had come from.

His eyes widened as he saw Kagome on the floor, hand covering her mouth, crystalline tears trailing down her face and dripping onto his carpeting. Her head shot down when he looked at her as she tried to hide her sobs.

"Kagome…?" he whispered, turning back to the body he was currently entwined with. '_Kikyou…?!_' his eyes widened in horror, realizing what had happened. Last night, he and Kikyou…

He didn't even want to say it, let alone _think_ about it.

"Kagome, I swear, this is just a mis--!" His sentence was cut off as Kagome unexpectedly shouted at him, in a level of anger that he'd _never_ made her reach, and had never _wanted _to.

"Shut up, you fucking _bastard_!" she yelled in ferocity, one of which she never knew she had within her.

Startled, Kikyou woke up. The sheets covered her chest, her disheveled look only making Kagome angrier. She put two and two together; Inuyasha and herself, nude, in bed, Kagome on the floor, angry and crying… oh, Gods.

"Gods, Kagome, I'm so sorry… I was drunk, and he was t—" Kagome cut someone off for the second time.

"Why don't _you_ shut up also," Kagome snarled. "I _know _Inuyasha doesn't drink alcohol, don't fucking give me that shit!"

Inuyasha only stared at Kagome guiltily, wondering what had gone wrong. Kikyou spoke up again, taking chances. "I mean, we look alike, and—!"

"_Kikyou_, we are _fraternal _twins; we **don't** look that much alike!" Kagome cried out, starting to break down into tears again. How could Inuyasha do this to her…?

Kagome covered her eyes and screamed freely, screaming with all her heart and releasing all her emotions as they only watched in an ocean of guilt, not even wanting to look at each other anymore… as if it would just hurt Kagome more.

They, both, could not bare that.

**x x x x**

"Fucking little brother left his wallet at my fucking apartment…" Sesshoumaru grumbled, irked, that he had to take time out of his life to give back Inuyasha's wallet. It wasn't that bad, but, still.

Before he reached his younger sibling's door, he could hear a heart wrenching scream emitting from it. "What the hell is happening…?"

He ran to the source of the loud sound, coming in front of Inuyasha's door. "The hell…?" Finding that the door was unlocked, he opened it hurriedly and ran to the bedroom, finding what he thought would only be seen in drama shows.

Kagome was screaming, his little brother was nude on his bed, along with who he thought was to be Kagome's twin sister.

"_Fuck you_, Inuyasha, _I hate you_!" Kagome yelled over and over in hysterics, tears rolling down her face. Sesshoumaru scooped her up into his arms as she kicked and struggled out of his hold. He thought of Kagome as a little sister, and he'd be damned if he left her in this _dirty _room to cry over his incredibly stupid brother.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, amber eyes iced over in a way that seemed like he was sending a message… somewhere along the lines of, "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Kagome's cries became softer as he exited the apartment complex with her in his arms, as she once again felt the fresh autumn air she had been so content about just this morning. "Was everything just a fake then…?" she suddenly asked. "Did everything we do, everything we felt… was it all just _fake_?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, and placed Kagome onto his car's passenger seat and pulling the seat belt over her as he would to a child. He sat himself on the driver's seat, just staring out the windshield. She stared at him desperately, almost lifelessly, with no more tears left to cry.

"Fake— it's the latest trend, and everybody just seems to be in style."

**x x x x**

Kagome sat on the park bench, bending over slightly and placing both her elbows on her thighs. She stared at the crisp autumn leaves fall from the tree branches, fascinated by the oranges, yellows, and reds.

Kids happily ran around the sidewalks, crunching the leaves gleefully, with no care in the world. Kagome sighed, staring at their happy faces wistfully. '_It's just one of those days, you just want to go back to kindergarten… the time where all you had to worry about, was the "mean little boy" who stole your sandbox toys…_'

Hesitant footsteps and the crunching of leaves sounded to her left, but she took no note to them until she heard a voice call her name. Coincidentally, the voice of the man who broke her heart, three months ago…

"Kagome…?" the tone of voice he used made her heart practically bleed, but she ignored the feeling and responded coldly.

"Yes?"

Though she had replied this way many times in the three months before, he was still taken aback. "I'm still sorry…"

Kagome gave a fleeting look at his face, and found her self longing to comfort him, but pushed the urge back. "You've apologized millions of times already…"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "And you've never forgiven me, those millions of times. Why can't we be _together _again? Honestly, it was a mistake…" he said in the purest, most honest voice she had ever heard… from him, or anyone else. She, though, couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him and believe him… _not yet_.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, staring at the kids laughing and enjoying themselves. "The day angels deserve to die, I can be with you again…"

She already knew she didn't mean a word she had just said, and that he didn't believe her one bit.

**x x x x**

**The end. :p Was it ok…? o.o I couldn't get a better way to end it, saying that she didn't mean what she said x.x And it's a bit shorter than how I wanted it. :/**

**And, I'm thinking of making a one-shot sequel, I just need a little plot to start on it. But, I'm sure if I do make one, they will get back together… that would be the point of it :D.**

**Flames, I don't know... I guess you can? And I also don't mind constructive criticism, it'll help me get better in my writing:)**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'd appreciate if every one of you who read to the end, reviewed! (: **

**Thanks!**


End file.
